Blasted Winter
by Jordana Babe
Summary: So I hate winter and this came from it have fun.


I'm sick and this is how I got the idea for this challenge. It sucks too. (In my opinion, but Kat believes otherwise)

I don't own Ranger or his people. I'm just going to play and put them back when I'm done. No warnings needed. Special thanks to Katrin for looking this over for me.

Blasted Winter

by Hannele

**I hate the winter.** Well, normally I love it but this time I hate it. Why do I hate the winter now? Well let me give you the list as it stands now.

1) Joe and I have been officially off for the past six months and Ranger refuses to keep his promise and I even made the first move. I told him I wanted something with him but I got shut down. He doesn't do relationships. Bull shit.

2) My mother has stopped making me any dessert of any kind because I let Joe go. I mean, hell, he went and told my mother he wasn't in love with me.

3) It's snowing hard and my dad was going to come over but now he can't and he was going to bring donuts.

4) I'm in the hospital. I'm sick but they don't know what's wrong with me. They think its some kind of flu but then it turned out I have the first stage of pneumonia.

Yeah it sucks but the only person to visit me is my dad. I guess that tells me how pissed off my mother is. Grandma would be here but she's in Miami with the rest of the old folks for the whole winter. I should have gone too, but I had skips and that's how I got sick. Ranger is still avoiding me and well if he's not around neither are the Merry Men so like I said I hate the winter.

"Hello there, I'm your nurse for the day shift. My name is Cathy, how are feeling at the moment?" Cathy was pretty and if I'm not mistaken Joe's new girlfriend.

"Hey Cathy, I'm fine. It still hurts to breath but I'm ok otherwise. Hey, I know you're dating Joe." I just had to tell her.

"Yeah I am. I was wondering if you'd realize and send me away."

"Nope. I was told you're a great nurse so you get to stay but if you speak to Joe tell him I want donuts big time. I need food." She laughed and said she would pass the word along. Yeah I'm glad Joe picked her. She's awesome. I was really tired so I just took a nap. Hey, I am sick after all.

Beep Beep Beep Beep.

I hate that sound. Ok Steph, nap time's over.

I opened my eyes to see Ranger next to me in the chair. He was holding my hand and his head was lying on the bed.

"Yo." It was all I could say. I mean I take a nap and wake up to the man who doesn't want me.

"Yo Babe, how you feeling?"

"I feel like shit. What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in 5 months. Hey where's Cathy?"

"Babe you've been in and out for a month. Your condition worsened rapidly so they had to help you breath for the last two weeks. Cathy is on her Honeymoon with Joe and I'm sorry I was gone. Please forgive me. I got scared and well you know the rest. I took a job and was in the wind."

"Where did you go?" I had to ask. I drove the man I love to go on a mission and it wasn't fair to do that to him.

"I went to Alaska there was some whale pouching that needed to be stopped it was **CRISP, COLD** and beautiful. I wish I could take you there but the Doctors won't let you out for a bit.

I smiled. "You know that was the longest you've ever spoken to me at one time." He laughed causing me to get shiver.

"Babe you never disappoint."

"So when can I get out of here and go home. I want real food. Hey, is my mother still angry at me?" I had to ask. I wanted Pineapple upside down cake.

"Umm, I think so. I have seen her maybe twice and your dad told her she wasn't allowed back. Man was she on a roll about Joe and then your Dad said enough and she left. That was the first week I've been back. So when do you want to go home?" He had to ask?

"You have to ask? How about now? I want go home now. Please tell me I can go home today."

Then the door opened in came my doctor.

"Well, you need to stay for a few more days to make sure you're okay. It's **COLD** and **DREARY **out there. I really don't want you relapsing."

"I have a medic on staff who could look after her. We'd make sure she gets the rest she needs. Don't you think getting out of here would be better for her? We're going to leave Trenton and take a small vacation so she can rest up."

"Ok, that sounds good. Make sure she drinks enough fluids and I'll give you the rest of the instructions for her care as soon as I start her discharge papers." And with that the old man was gone.

"Umm, you want to tell me where we are going and who is going?" I mean, really, he was gone forever and now he's back. I missed him don't get me wrong, but I have to be at my parents' house for the holidays.

"We're going to get you out of here and away from the Burg and as for who's going, it's going to be Bobby, Tank, Lester, Hal, Cal, Hector, Woody, Ram, you and me."

"So the Core team is going and you still haven't told me where we are going Ranger." He smiled at me.

"You know I love Winter. Yeah it's **nippy** and **cold** but it's still my favorite time of the year."

"You still haven't told me where we are going."

"It's a surprise, Babe." Then he left. In about an hour I was sprung out of there with Ranger and the Merry Men. I laughed at the nurses walking into walls and chairs. One lady fell over her own feet. I wonder how come I never do that.

"Because you see us as humans and not walking wallets or sex toys," Cal said.

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

We stepped out side and man was it **cold.**

"BRRR, it's cold. Please tell me you're going to take me somewhere nice and warm. I can't stand the winter this time around."

"Don't worry Babe I'll like it enough for the two of us."

We showed up at a cabin in Main and it was beautiful out here. Ranger and his guys took care of me until I finally called it quits on the care taking. It was driving me nuts. I got up and got dressed to go outside and there was fresh snow. I walked downstairs and saw the guys lounging around in the living room.

"Hey there Bomber, how you feeling?" I love Tank but I hate it when he calls me Bomber.

"I'm good. I want to go outside for a bit. That ok?"

"Well, it's Christmas morning Babe why don't we all eat and open our gifts. You can call your Dad after we're done outside."

Man, I forgot about Christmas. My mother is going to kill me but oh well it is worth it. I'm here with the man I love even if he doesn't love me back and the guys I call family. Yeah this is turning out to be the best Christmas ever.

We ate and opened gifts. Ranger had on gift left for me but he told me it was for later when he and I where alone. So outside we went. I made it out first and jumped around. I made the first foot print in the Christmas snow. I bent down and made snowballs and nailed Ranger and Tank in the face and that started the snowball fight. After a few hours Ranger told us it was time to go in. Bobby went ahead and started a fire and I went upstairs to shower and change.

"Babe can I talk to you?" I hate when some one says that but hey it's Ranger I could never say no.

"Sure what's on your mind?"

"Do you still love me?" Where the hell did that come from? Do I still love him? Hell yeah I do.

"Carlos. I won't ever stop loving you. I need you more then anything in this world. Few people stand by me and encourage me like you do. When I need you you're there or one of the guys is but mostly it's you. I value our friendship and don't want to lose it. Do I want more? Yeah I still do. I want someday."

He looked at me and got on his knees.

"Babe, while I was gone I had time to think and I'm glad I did. We got into a hard spot out there and I realized I would have nothing to leave behind. No wife to mourn me or children to carry on my name no one to say "I love you" to.

Then I realized I was in love and I needed to stop being scared." He pulled out a small white box and spoke "Babe, Marry me, be my wife and the mother of my children please."

I felt tears sneak out of my eyes even though I tried hard not to cry. "Yes Carlos I'll be your wife and mother to your children." I kissed him long and hard. I put all my love and desire for him in this kiss.

"I Love You," we said at the same time and the next thing we know the guys rushed in, congratulating us.

This proved to be the best winter ever.

The End.


End file.
